


Penny Whyler

by Sirvengence



Series: Writing Prompt Challenge [12]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Constructive Criticism Welcome, Cringe?, Old Writing, i think so, thanks for reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:56:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8759464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirvengence/pseuds/Sirvengence
Summary: Short Drabble with lots of mystery. I'll write an back story or something if there are requests. Request to me here or at my Tumblr: sadcandyidiotsrule.(Shameless self promotion)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:
> 
> You take an old book off the shelf in a used bookstore. When you open it, something falls out. 
> 
> What is it? What do you do with it? Who do you show it to? How does it change your day?
> 
> Fandom: Gravity Falls

Dipper took the promising book off the shelf.

'Anomalous Phenomena'

He opens it, dropping something out.

Luckily, it wasn't broken.

 

Dipper crouched down to pick that up.

It was a small pocket watch with Mabel's shooting star engraved on the front.

 

He brought it over to the table where Mabel and Soos sat, pushing the sound buttons on a children's book.

The book mooed and quacked, along with Mabel and Soos's laughter and the shopkeeper's scolding and grumbling.

 

"Hey, you guys, look at this!"

Dipper showed them the watched, causing Mabel to gasp and snatched it out of his hands.

Mabel nearly shrieked. "Where'd you find this?"

 

He showed her the book he found.

"Haha. On the shelf of Nerdingtown of Nerdtonn."

 

He rolled his eyes. 

"Says the one playing with sound books."

"We're not playing around, Dipper. We're living these books."

 

"Wow, that's really poetic."

"Thank you, Soos."

 

"Whatever."

Dipper tried to grab back his watch, but Mabel kept it away from him.

 

She opened it,to find that it wasn't a watch at all. 

In fact, it was a mirror. 

 

And it spoke. 

 

"Honey, aren't you just the cutest thing that my mirror has ever reflected!"

Mabel screamed and dropped the mirror. 

Dipper scooped it up. Luckily, it wasn't broken. 

 

"Well, someone woke up on the wrong side of the collet today."

"What's a collet? And how does it know we switched beds yesterday?"

"Of course I know sugar, but did you just call me it?"

 

"Umm..."

The mirror made a disgusted noise.

"I am a person trapped inside a mirror. Please refer to me as a she, not an it."

 

"Excuse me, but um... who are you?"

"Penny Whyler, pleased to meet you Jesus Alzamirano Ramirez."

 

Soos chuckled. 

"That's so cool. The mirror can talk to you and stuff, so you can never be lonely."

Mabel gasped.

"Soos, that's genius. Maybe she'll even be your G-I-R-L-F-R-I-E-N-D!!"

 

"Shhh! Mabel!"

"Don't be shy. I'm all-knowing after all."

"Oh really? Then what number am I thinking of?"

"Negative seven."

 

Mabel gasped once again. 

"She is all-knowing!!"

"Oh yeah, what's three billion times a million?"

"The age of Stanley and Stanford Pines."

 

They all laughed. 

 

"How'd you get stuck in the mirror?"

"It's like a genie lamp. There must always be someone inside of it, except this doesn't come with wishes. Just knowledge."

"And?"

 

"One day, I had found this mirror with the most beautiful rose etched in the front. I opened it and poof! I disappeared."

"How's that work?"

"Only if the person inside is willing to leave for the next, then they may. The next does not get a choice."

 

"Sooo...."

"This one, with your sister's shooting star is to signify that it wants her to enter the mirror, but I like it in here, so too bad, toots. My turf!"

"You can keep it!"

 

"Good. Now, Dipper, I have a really great book to return to."

"Right." 

Dipper returned everything as he first saw it. 

 

The three of them exited the bookstore, talking and laughing about anything that day.

\---

 

The shopkeeper was closing up when young, tall man entered the shop. 

He was dressed in a yellow suit, had a eye-patch on his right eye, and a small top hat.

 

"We're closing. Come tomorrow."

He didn't reply, continuing into the store. 

 

"Sir. please leave." 

He snapped his fingers. 

The shopkeeper turned to stone.

 

"Finally, you shut up." 

He walked through the rows of shelves, knocking them over, one by one.

 

The young man finally made it to Penny's shelf and took the book off and opened it, taking out the mirror. 

"Hello, Penny."

It stayed silent. 

 

"Don't make me break you. Speak.

"Cipher. You return." 

 

"Yes. I have come to see your end of our deal."

 

"Of course."

**Author's Note:**

> This one is actually really short, because TIREDDDDDDD. 
> 
> *sigh*
> 
> :33 Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
